Tonaris Phedi
. Tonaris Phedi T-1, also known as The Jedi Droid, is a Jedi Master of Human appearance. The HRD (Human Replica Droid) is a duplicate of a Jedi Knight from the Clone Wars era of the same name. Little is known of the original Tonaris, except that he was born 56BBY on Corellia. It is assumed that he was killed in the Clone Wars by Lord Vader on Geonosis, at the age of 38. The Original Phedi was known as a master Droid Builder. The T-1 Droid is said to have been built by the Original Tonaris, for unknown reasons. All that is known of the original Ton is information stored within the 'Phedi Duplicate'. However, the Droid was activated with the mind, appearance and memories off Ton at the age of 17. As such, there are detailed records off Phedi's life up until the age off 17, but everything afterward is speculation. =Biography= The Original Ton Phedi The Corellian Child Born 56BBY, in Tyrena on Corellia, Tonaris Phedi caused trouble the second he was born. His mother, Jules Phedi, had been unwell throughout her pregnancy, and passed away during Ton's birth. His father, Bren Phedi, was devastated by this turn off events. He couldn't look at his son, knowing that he was the reason the love of his life was dead. After only 2 months, Ton's father decided to give up the care of his son. Ton was sent to stay with his grandfather (his mother's father), in the outskirts of Tyrenna. Lee Phedi succeeded were his son-in-law had failed, Ton and Lee became very close over Ton's childhood. At the age of 7, Ton discovered that his grandfather was in fact, an old exiled Jedi. Intrigued by his grandfathers past, Ton would continuously bug his granddad, asking him questions and trying to find out all he could about the Jedi, and his grandfathers past. Lee seemed happy to tell Ton stories, and even began to train Ton in the basics off the Force. As Ton got older, his curiosity continued to grow. He asked Lee why he was exiled, to be told he betrayed the Jedi, giving Sith information when he was once captured. What Lee didn't tell Ton, was that the information he gave was false, and that Lee still had a price on his head. Ton became fascinated by Droids and Starships, and used to spend his free time working on spare parts, and playing with his fathers Astromech Droid, R2-T2. Over the years Ton became quite the mechanic. Lee sensing his grandsons ability, tried to get Ton to use his knowledge of such things, as they could prove useful in the future. As life continued, Ton's mechanical and computing skills grew, as did his knowledge of the Force. Life was good. By the time Ton was 12, he and his grandfather's relationship was at its peak. But things were not destined to stay this way. Their home was attacked by Sith, who had been tracking Lee for so many years. The house burned, with Ton fleeing into the city of Tyrena, as his grandfather was butchered. Meanwhile, a grief stricken Ton had wandered into the skids, the worst place in Tyrenna. Ton had to steal food to keep himself alive. Until, one fateful evening, Ton stole food from a cart that was protected by the Hutts. Unaware of his mistake, Ton ran. The owner of the cart caught Ton, and handed him over to the Hutts to be punished. Ton was abused, beaten and demeaned, now the personal property of Nugor the Hutt. One late evening Ton was beaten badly, and forced to sleep in the cold hangar. To keep himself occupied, Ton began to repair one of the speeders. He enjoyed fixing things, and it helped him to keep his mind off things. The following morning, Nugor noticed a fully working Airspeeder had been resurrected from a pile of scrap. Recognizing Ton's mechanical ability, Ton was allowed to stay in the Hangar, and was given the task of repairing the Airspeeders. Despite the joys of mechanics that Ton was now involved with, he hated life as a slave. He was still beaten, and treated badly. Ton plotted to escape the Hutts. During one afternoon, Ton was repairing an old Narglatch XJ-3 Airspeeder. While his guard was busy, he stole the speeder, and sped out of the Hangar, and made his attempt at freedom. Ton was a great pilot by nature, and flew the Airspeeder spectacularly well. Unfortunately for Ton, the Airspeeder had been rigged with a remote, allowing the Hutts to shut it off. Ton's chances off escape, and his Airspeeder, plummeted. The Hutts caught him, however, they could not ignore the flying skills Ton had presented during his escape attempt. As a an experiment, the Hutts allowed Ton to enter an Airspeeder race, using the same XJ-3. Ton was reluctant, but was forced into it. Ton did exceptionally well, and won his first race. The Hutts saw Ton's potential, and forced Ton to race for them. They would place bets on him, and beat him if he lost. Ton earned the nickname 'Little Throttle Phedi'. For someone so fast at such a young age, many racers had mixed feelings about the boy. Ton developed a friendship with several of the racers; they were the only people kind to him. During a big race, one of the more aggressive racers forced one of Ton's friends out of the race. His speeder damaged, his friend fell from the sky. Ton dropped out of the race, and dived after his friend. He saved his friend, but the Hutts were none too pleased. Ton never returned from the race, too scared to face the Hutts. The Hutts placed a bounty on Ton's head. The Teenage Wanderer After fleeing from the Hutts, Ton knew his only chance of survival was simply to get as far away as he could. Abandoning the XJ-3 he knew was traceable, Ton ran to the City docks, and sneaked on board an old battered looking YT-2000. Hiding in one off what appeared to be many hidden compartments. Little did Ton know that the YT-2000 belonged to a small group off smugglers. It wasn't long before he was discovered, and brought to the attention off the Freighters pilot and Captain. Rather surprisingly, Ton was in luck, and the man turned out to be a nice guy. He agreed to take Ton on as a companion, and let him travel with him so long as he helped out were he could. Ton even piloted the Vessel from time to time, developing his piloting skills more and more. The group of smugglers spent a lot off time together, and became close friends. Ton and the Captain were now close friends, and they trusted each other well. However, like most smugglers, this one too would do anything for a quick credit. The ship was paid to go to Anzat to retrieve an exile there. Little did they know how dangerous this was. The exile turned out to be an old Jedi Master off Anzati origins. During an attempt to extract the Master, all off the crew were killed, with the exception off Ton and the Jedi Master. In a daring escape, Ton piloted them both to safety, and jumped into Hyperspace. The mission was a success, but now the crew were all dead, the YT-2000 badly damaged, and Ton now had nowhere to go. The Jedi Master, named Torin Berus, was quick to recognize Ton's connection to the Force, and decided to take him to Coruscant, to the Jedi Temple there. It was here Ton was admitted into the Academy at the late age of 15. Master Berus took Ton on as a full time Apprentice, and his training as a Jedi began. A Jedi Apprentice Ton quickly fell into the role off a Jedi Apprentice, happy with the way things had worked out. He had lost so much, and so many. Finally things looked to be looking up. With Berus as Ton's full time Master, the two trained as hard as they could, to catch up with Ton's training. They took every mission they could. A few years later, a few months before Ton was to take the trials to become a Knight, Berus was killed on a mission. This halted Ton's training, and his development into a Knight. Ton was now a lone Padawan trapped inside the Jedi Academy on Coruscant. He would continue to train, doing all he could to become a Knight, but things moved slowly. It is from this point onward that data on the original Ton is vague and incomplete. The memories of Ton up until this point are stored inside the T-1 droid. Everything after this point is speculation and guessing. A few rumors indicate that Ton was taken on by another Master, and proved to be an exceptional Jedi. It is later discovered that Phedi did achieve the rank of Master, and did in fact take on several Apprentices himself. The Death of Ton Phedi Not much is known for certain, but what is known of Ton's later life is that he was killed during Order 66 of the Clone wars. The Jedi Archives show that Ton was present during the Battle of Geonosis and did fight alongside Obi-Wan Kenobi and other notable Jedi. His involvement after this battle is unclear, and still remains a mystery. What is known, is that after the battle of Geonosis, Phedi returned to Geonosis. For reasons no one is sure off, he did return to the planet a few years later, at which point Order 66 was quickly wiping out the Jedi. Unfortunately, Ton was no exception. According to a Hologram recording, Ton was met by Lord Vader, or as some remember him, Anakin Skywalker. It is apparent the two fought, and after this date, there are no records of Tonaris Phedi. It is believed he was killed in this battle. Tonaris Phedi T-1.7 Training on Wayland The Phedi Droid, full name T-1.1969.9789.7 (Often shortened to T-1.7 or T-1) was activated an estimated 60 years after Phedi's death (circa 22ABY). At the time, the Droid was programmed to believe he was a Clone, and not a Droid. Activated on Wayland, the Droid was well aware he was not the original Phedi. T-1 searched Wayland for a Jedi Academy, where he found the man who would become his new Master. Grand Jedi Master Marshal Yuen, the Protector of Wayland, and head off the WDF (Wayland Defense Force) took Ton in, giving him a home, a new Master, and what would essentially develop into a family. At around the same time, Marshal's wife, Aalia Ra also took on a new Apprentice. Blaze Tempest. Blaze and Ton would become dear friends, and often trained together. Their training also seemed to be competitive, both because Ton and Blaze kept challenging one another, and because Marshal and Aalia liked to compete against each other. Under Marshal's tutelage, Ton quickly advanced to the rank off Jedi Knight. Similarly, so did Blaze under Aalia's tutelage. Marshal was always impressed by Ton's ability. He seemed to have a knack for creative solutions. A great example was when Ton was ordered to disable a shield generator on Ojoster, a planet Wayland had been at war with for some time. He managed to attack all the guards by reprogramming the buildings entire supply of Astromech's, causing them to storm the guards and knock them over. Marshal admits himself that an army of Astromech's taking over a shield generator was a sight he wish he saw. As Ton approached the rank of Master, Marshal decided to take on a new Apprentice. Dryden Kane was a young and fragile boy who had recently been sent to the Wayland Academy. Marshal took him in, and Dryden was trained by both Ton and Marshal. Over the next few years, Ton, Dryden and Blaze became considered brothers. As Ton's development as a Jedi continued, Marshal began to suggest that Ton stay on Wayland, and take Marshal's side as his protege. Ton agreed, although he was not especially thrilled with the idea off being a commander of an army. Ton preferred to be on the front lines, or in a Starfighter. These feelings eventually led to Ton following a different path. Yavin IV and Dragon Squadron Ton's time on Wayland soon grew to an end. As a parting gift from Master Yuen, Ton was given a Providence-Class Carrier, a large starship that was christened The Guardian's Charge. The Charge was an ideal ship for Ton, and contained a large crew of HRD's than Ton would come to regard as friends and family. He often uses the Charge as a home-away-from-home. After leaving Wayland to pursue his Jedi career, Ton headed towards what had become known as a haven for the Jedi. Yavin IV. A Jedi Praxeum had been built there, and had quickly become the place to go for Jedi. After settling into the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV, Ton set about getting to know some other Jedi. His first encounter was a Jedi by the name of Steffo Rancis. The pair met whilst practicing lightsaber skills, and decided to spar one another. A close fight which eventually ended in defeat for Ton would spark a competitive streak within the two that would last their entire friendship. Although Steffo has beaten Ton in lightsaber combat, Steffo has admitted that Ton is the better pilot. Ton was about to make many more friends, joining a team that would change him forever. whilst heading towards Yavin IV to dock with the Academy, Ton found himself in the middle of a heated dog fight between some Sith forces, and Yavin IV's defenses. Doing all he could to help defend Yavin IV, Ton climbed into his old Delta-7, and picked off a few enemies. His efforts caught the attention of Jedi Master Ksandra Mallan, who offered him a place in an elite fighter squadron she was putting together called Dragon Squadron. Leaping at the chance, Ton took on the call sign Dragon Fourteen, with his friend Steffo Rancis taking his side as his Wingman. Flying for Dragon Squadron really excited Ton, and he soon became a well recognized pilot within the team. Ton made many friends within the Squad, including Master Mallan herself, the head of the Praxeum Ander Tagira and ace pilot Jago Pulastra. Ton also made a name for himself as a Droid mechanic within the Dragons, when a fellow Jedi Knight named Dav Man'Sell asked for his help restoring his old Delta-7. From that point on, Ton and Dav became very close friends, eventually becoming Wingmen within the Squadron, Ton's call sign changing to Dragon Six. Droid or Clone? Brothers Grim, the Fall to the Darkside A Father and a Jedi Tamme Phedi A Jedi Reborn Personality and Traits The Original Ton The childhood years of Ton Phedi were tough, and although these events were never really discussed often, Ton would never let on that they affected him. His time on Corellia would severely dent Ton's confidence, and laced his mind with a pessimistic view. These memories have only ever been clear during the Droid incarnation's later years, during his fall to the Darkside, the only time when Ton voiced his true fears. His teenage years were joyous, and could be considered the best days of his life. In complete contrast to his time on Corellia, time spent in the Coruscant Academy would make Ton genuinely happy for the first time. This laid the foundations for the Droid's developement into what he is today. His training showed Ton to be creative and a brilliant tactician, although a little reckless. This recklessness would slow Ton's training, his Master fearing it would one day become his downfall. Mechanical Blues The Droid retained the memories of the Human Ton Phedi, which would sculpt his entire being. Unaware of his new Droid status, Ton continued his training on Wayland, under a new Master. Once achieving the rank of Jedi Knight, it was revealed to Ton what he truly as. A machine. He now had to deal with the reality of his strange new situation. This led to his recklessness beginning to subside. Although he somehow managed to retain his creative and unpredictable side, Ton slowly began to mellow. Unfortunately, the series of events that followed would scar Ton forever. The loss of his lover proved too much for him, and Ton fell into what seemed like an endless depression. His usual calm and collected method became one of anger and aggression, although he never lost his brains, or his creativity, leading to Ton becoming a force to be avoided. Thankfully, the birth of his daughter, and the guidance and support of his friends, Ton began what would be a long and dry recovery back into the light. This period of Ton's life was dominantly driven by guilt. He refused to call himself a Jedi, and was severely pessimistic and depressive. However, his friends never gave up, and after a long rehabilitation that was only ever halted by his own inhibitions, Ton was eventually able to enjoy life. A New Droid Now, Ton is in the best mindset he's ever been in. His core is kind and of good nature, and Ton would never intentionally do anything to cause harm or upset anyone. The Jedi Droid is very intelligent, and a brilliant tactician, although he likes to hide his brains, fearing it would separate him from his friends, and sterotype him. His behavior is rather unusual for a Jedi, as Ton is always informal and aloof. Constantly joking around and trying to lighten the mood, Ton always seemed different from other Jedi, although he knows when he needs to be serious, and always steps up to the plate. As he grows older and wiser, Ton grows increasingly mellow, and is becoming lazy. His reluctance to participate in paperwork is always apparent, and taking the role of a leader has always seemed like a pain to Ton. Despite his reluctance, Ton is considered a gifted Leader among the Jedi. Abilities Force Powers Due to his Droid Body, Ton's Force abilities were always slightly more limited than your average Jedi. This has, however, never hindered the skilled Jedi Master. Ton has mastered, and is capable off the following techniques: :*Force Speed :*Force Valor :*Force Push/Pull :*Force Jump :*Telekinesis :*Jedi Mind Trick :*Electric Judgment :*Droid Disable :*Droid Repair :*Force Breath :*Force Shield Ton's Force powers are often debated. He is capable of the above, but many argue as to whether or not these are actually Force Powers. For example, it is impossible for Droids to perform Electric Judgment. It has been suggested that Ton is actually expelling his own electrical power, rather than using the Force to create electricity. Similar theories also surround Ton's Force Speed, and Force Jump. Lightsaber Skills Always a keen lightsaber combatant, Ton has never been one to shy away from "aggressive negotiations". His Droid body, faster and more resilient than a human body, has made him a strong and powerful lightsaber wielder. His lightsabers have always been blue blades, blue seeming to be Ton's signature color. He has also previously wielded an orange blade, although these lightsabers never belonged to Ton, but his enemy Toon. Dav and Ton joke about Ton's rather bad habit of losing his 'Sabers; to date he has lost an estimated five hilts. As such, the design off his weapon is forever changing. Ton is a master at the third form, Soresu. He is also an enthusiastic Trakata user. Ton has mastered, and is capable of the following forms (In chronological order of mastery of the Form): :*Form I-Shii-Cho :*Form III-Soresu :*Form II-Makashi :*Form IV-Ataru :*Form VI-Niman :*Form V-Shien/Djem So :*Preferred, and most often used form is Soresu. Droid Features Ton's Droid details, and abilities are listed below. These are all the known functions he possesses. Functions: :*Ton is first and foremost an HRD. His primary function was to live as Tonaris Phedi. This is still one of his top functions, but more recently, Ton has embraced his Droid self, allowing him to be altered for advantage more than Human replication. :*Ton can change appearance, and act like whoever he is supposed to copy, using Holoprojectors placed around his body. :*Ton can act and operate entirely like a Protocol droid, going by the name T-1PO. Head: :*The T-1's most used feature, are his eyes. His eyes are capable of so much. Their features are listed below; :::*Originally brown, his eyes shift color to perform different functions. When green, they become scanners, specifically medical scanners. :::*When his eyes become blue, it means he is projecting a hologram about himself, or displaying a message. :::*A rarely used feature is when his eyes become red. This allows Ton to study every detail quickly, and act faster, his mind working more tactically. :*Ton's nose is fairly advanced, giving him an inhuman sense of smell. :*His ears are also advanced, giving him a long range of hearing. Torso: :*His heart has Russan Crystals built into it’s systems, allowing Ton to feel the force. He was modified to also have a rare Healing Crystal of Fire. This gives him a strong ability to heal people using the Force. He was also modified to have a refined Stygium crystal, which would greatly enhance the power of stealth. :*His heart pumps a mixture of real blood and synthetic blood around his body. This does two things: it gives him a midi-chlorian count, and keeps his body temperature at around human levels. :*Ton does NOT have lungs. He doesn’t need oxygen, yet appears to breath as part of his replicating abilities. :*Ton has a stomach and other organs needed to digest food. His stomach is used to collect energy from what he eats. However, this is his secondary source of energy. Arms: :*Ton has a small, modern and updated DNA scanner built into his right forearm. His skin opens to reveal a compartment. Placing something inside the compartment will allow Ton to give a complete DNA readout. Place more than one object inside, and Ton can compare them. :*Ton’s left hand is entirely detachable. :*Ton has a Computer Interface (same as an Astromech) inside his left arm. It extends from his left wrist once his left hand is removed. Legs: :*He has a compartment for storing his Lightsaber on his left leg. Behind the Scenes The character of Ton was never intended to be a Droid, but due to a MASSIVE error in continuity, Ton would appear to be over 170 years old. To correct this, the Droid solution was created, allowing Ton to be alive both before the Clone Wars, and after. A few people have suggested that Ton is a extension of canon character Ton Phanan, a character who was allergic to Bacta. This meant every time he was injured, his wounded limbs would be replaced with cybernetics. By the time off Phanan's death, he was nearly a complete android. However this is mere coincidence, and there is no truth to this rumor. Appearances *''Universe 1.0'' *''Universe 1.5'' *''17 Years Later...'' fictional story by Tony Hinton Category:Characters Category:Jedi Master Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Droids